Wreckers Ascending
by Victorsmyname
Summary: Takes place after TFP Predacon Rising. A new team of Wreckers is formed. Will they be able to protect Cybertron and defeat any who stand in their way. Or will they die trying. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS ONLY FOR THOSE WHO CAN HANDLE AWESOMENESS. Can you handle it. Also this is my very first story so I will accept advice from others.
1. Chapter 1

Wreckers Ascending

** This is my first fan fiction that I ever wrote, but feel free to critisize since they help me improve. The Transformers do not belong to me and are from Hasbro or whatever company owns them. This will take place after Transformers Prime: Predacon Rising, with new Wreckers not seen in the show. Enjoy! Authors note: if you want to see me make chapter 3 ( assuming you've read chapter 2) then I will need at least 5 more reviews on this chapter, good or bad. So review away! :)**

Chapter 1: A New Age

It's already been 3 months since Prime sacrificed himself so that Cybertron can support life" complained Wheeljack "and I'm already bored". "Could be worse," said Percepter "you could be wandering around space aimlessly like you did before". "Heh, I forgot how annoyingly accurate you can be Percepter". Percepter grinned with amusement. "Still, although the war's over, there are still some loose ends out there that need to be tied up" said Wheeljack. Percepter looked at Wheeljack with a confused look "Loose ends? Like what?". "Well I heard that some cons decide to enslave an ENTIRE alien race for their own enjoyment" said Wheeljack. "That is true, then why haven't our new government taken care of the problem? It seems quite logical to save an alien race like you dide with the humans," said an even more confused Percepter. "Logic ain't got anything to do with it. Our new government just doesn't have the muscle to do the dirty work that needs to get done! That s why us Wreckers were needed, cause we weren't afraid to get our hands dirty and 'cause we knew how to handle our business!" Shouted Wheeljack. "Yeah, I do miss the old days. However, the Wreckers are no longer a team. We disbanded years ago when Cybertron was lost," said Percepter. Wheeljack thought for a moment then his optics lit up. "What if we form a new team of Wreckers!" said Wheeljack. Percepter was stunned by his statement, but nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, we will form a new team of Wreckers". "Yeah and I already know who our first recruit will be" said Wheeljack with a smile.

"You want to do what!" shouted Bulkhead, who was bit surprised. Wheeljack sighed "We want to start a new team of Wreckers and I want you to join". "But Jackie, you know I'm head of all construction on Cybertron, plus if I leave, Scrapper will take over and I don't really trust those Contructicons" complained Bulkhead. Wheeljack was beginning to lose his patience and Percepter noticed. "We need Autobots like you Bulkhead, Autobots with your experience and skill" said Percepter. "Plus, it just won't be the same without you Bulk" added Wheeljack. Bulkhead's face began to soften. "Look, I have a job here that is really important, something I can't just leave behind. But, I can get you the resources and equipment you will need" said Bulkhead. "Thanks Bulk. But if you ever change your mind, we will gladly welcome you in" said a now grateful Wheeljack. "Whose next?" asked Percepter. " Next we go looking for a new leader" answered Wheeljack. " Maybe we should give Ultra Magnus a second chance. After all, if it does not workout we can always go for Springer" said Percepter. " Fine" said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack and Percepter transform into their alt modes. Wheeljack still has his earth mode, while Percepter turns into a tank. They make their way to the newly rebuilt Iacon, now serving as Cybertron's capital city. Inside Iacon, the two Wreckers head to a secure building, where the High senate are located. Two Titan class guards stand at the entrance. "Halt, state your names and you reason for coming here" says one of the Titans. "My name is Percepter and this is my friend Wheeljack. We have come to speak with Ultra Magnus," States Percepter. "Fine, but will have to go through the security scanners before you go in" the other Titan. "Is this really necessary?" asked Wheeljack. "Absolutely, and if you refuse then you can not enter' said the Titan firmly.

After finally getting through the security, Wheeljack and Percepter enter into the building and begin to search for Ultra Magnus. They end up instead finding Smokescreen. " Wheeljack? Percepter? What are you guys doing here ?" asked Smokescreen. " Were here to talk to Ultra Magnus, have you seen him?" asks Percepter. " Yeah, I just saw him, he's 3 hallways away from here" answers Smokescreen. " What are you doing here Smokescreen? I had no idea you were into politics," said Wheeljack. " I'm not, I decided to follow Optimus Prime's footsteps and become a data clerk. It's a lot cooler than it sounds," says Smokescreen. " I'm not sure following a military commanders footsteps would be becoming a data clerk but ok," said Wheeljack. " Anyway, I gotta go, see you around" said Smokescreen in a hurry.

Wheeljack and Percepter meet Ultra Magnus a few minutes later. "…and that's why we want to form a new wreckers team" finished Wheeljack. " And you want ME to lead the? YOU of all bots, Wheeljack, want ME to lead you?" asked Ultra Magnus in astondment. " Hey, it was Percepter's idea of you leading" said Wheeljack. " So will you join us once more Ultra Magnus? " said Percepter. Ultra Magnus looked at both of them then said " I have duties here in the High senate. Moreover, it would be impossible to maintain my job here and lead the Wreckers. So no, I can't lead you". " I knew it! I just knew that you couldn't handle it!" shouted Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus didn't say anything. "Come on Wheeljack, lets go" said Percepter with a hint of disappointment.

All of the other bots the were chosen to join accepted. Those members besides Wheeljack and Percepter are Kup, Whirl, Warpath, Scoop, Blaster, Powerglide, and Springer as the new leader. Bulkhead, although no longer a member, provided the Wreckers with a ship and weapons. "So, where do go now?" asked Percepter. "Earth, I have another member we need to pick up," said Wheeljack.

_Too be continued in chapter 2: Adjustments_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you to those who wrote a review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Adjustments

The Wrecker's ship is near earth. "Why are we going here?" asked Scoop. "Because apparently, we have another member that needs to be brought here" answered Springer. "Who exactly is this so-called 'wrecker'? I hope it's not Ratchet" said Whirl. "You'll see once we get to the surface so calm down" said Wheeljack impatiently.

_Unit E_

"Ratchet!" shouted Agent Fouler "We have an emergency! A space ship just entered earth's atmosphere!". " Can you pinpoint where it will possible land?" asked Ratchet. "Already on it!" said Raf. Raf made a confused face. "That's strange, the scanners say that the ship is directly over us" said Raf. Agent Fouler looked outside. "Maybe that's because it is!" said Agent Fouler. Everyone ran outside to see a now landed ship. The door of the ship suddenly opens and a figure steps out. "So this is earth, Kind of smells" said Powerglide. The rest of the Wreckers step out. Agent Fouler lets out a sigh of relief after seeing Wheeljack among the Wreckers then takes out a communicator and says " Everyone stand down, their Autobots".

What's up dock? You miss me" said Wheeljack to which Ratchet rolls his eyes at. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on Cybertron?" asks Ratchet. "Yeah, but we decided to make a pit stop here" answers Springer. "Then why didn't you use the space bridge to get to our location?" asked Raf. The Wreckers look at each other with confused faces. "Yeah, why didn't we use the space bridge?" asks Warpath. "Doesn't matter now, where already here" said Wheeljack. "Speaking of which, why are you here?" asked Agent Fouler. "Why to pick up our newest member of course" said Percepter with a matter-of-fact face. "Who?" asked Raf. " Miko" answered Wheeljack. " MIKO!" shouted Ratchet, Agent Fouler, and Raf together. " what! I didn't do it!" said Miko who ran out as soon as she heard her name shouted. " Wow! Where did you guys come from?" asked Miko.

After explaining the situation to Miko, Wheeljack asks " So, you in?". " Dude, you didn't even have to ask" said Miko. After that, the Wreckers, with Miko, left earth. " You mean to tell me, we came all the way from Cybertron to pick a weak human?" asked Whirl. " Hey Cyclops! I'm right here you know!" said Miko. " Give the kid a break Whirl. There maybe more to her than meets the eye" said Kup. Whirl groaned. " Has anyone ever told you how cliché you are?" said Whirl who, if he could, smirked. " That's enough Whirl said Springer. Whirl walks away. " Hey! How am gonna breath out in space?" asked Miko. " I have developed a special space suit that has an unlimited amount of oxygen just as long as you keep it on when in space" said Percepter. " Awesome! So tell me your names!" said Miko.

" My name's Springer. This is Kup, Warpath, Scoop, Whirl, Powerglide, Blaster, and you've already met Percepter and Wheeljack" said Springer. " Glad to have you aboard Miko" said Scoop cheerfully. " Oh! Almost forgot to mention, I brought along something just for you kid" said Wheeljack. Just then, Wheeljack goes into a room and comes out with a disk in his hand. " Is that the Apex Armor?" asked Miko. " You bet kid, put it on, you've earned it" says Wheeljack. Wheeljack puts the disks on the floor and Miko steps on it. Suddenly the disk becomes an indestructible battle suit, with Miko inside. " Alright! Now I can scrap cons like a real wrecker" said Miko with much vigor.

_Meanwhile on a small remote Planet_

" That's it! Work faster you lazy organics!" shouts a decepticon. " But please! You cannot do this! We have rights according to the intergalactic- Aah!" one of the Aliens is cut short by a photo blast that instantly caused him to explode. " Does anyone else have a problem with the way I run this pathetic planet?" said the decepticon who blasted him. " Lord Bludgeon, I had no idea you were coming" said the other decepticon. " Its fine, I was just passing through' said Bludgeon.

Bludgeon walks into his fortress. As he passes by a group of decepticons, they stop what they are doing to salute. Bludgeon simply smiles and keeps walking towards his throne room. As he sits on his throne, a red and black decepticon walks in. " Ramjet, report" said Bludgeon. " Everything is going well, sir. All slave outposts are working properly and a recently rebellion has be crushed by yours truly," Bludgeon rolls his optics as Ramjet continues " … and our energon mines have successfully drawn enough energon to last another century" Ramjet concludes. " Excellent work! And send a squad to attack another energon mine in Pacian asteroid belt" said Bludgeon. " Were lucky that we came to this planet before anyone else can, especially those stinking Autobots" said a smaller blue decepticon. " I do not believe in luck Rumble, only destiny, and it was my destiny to conquer this planet" says Bludgeon. " Sounds the same to me" mutters Rumble. " What was that Rumble?" said Bludgeon who towers over the decepticon. " N-Nothing boss" said Rumble who looked terrified. " That's what I thought" said Bludgeon who smirks with amusement.

_Back on the Wrecker's Ship_

" You know what? I think we should totally Ka-name this ship already" said Warpath. " I know! How about: Last Thing You See Before Getting Scrapped" says Whirl. " Bit of a mouthful, how about: Painful Tunes" says Blaster. " I have the perfect name, the Xantium" said Springer. " I like it" said Miko. " I guess it's cool" said Powerglide.

"Springer! We just picked up a distress signal coming from the Pacian asteroid mine" said Percepter. " Well then , set the coordinates to that location" said Springer.

_The Xantium arrives at the asteroid mines_

" Alright, were going to divide into two teams to cover this area. Kup, Whirl, Powerglide and I will go into this section. Wheeljack, Miko, Scoop and Percepter, you will search in that section. Blaster, you will stay on the Xandium and maintain communications between both teams". " Alright!" said Miko as she went with her team. As Springer's team headed in their section, a group of decepticons attacks them. " Autobots surrender and you will be granted a swift and painless demise!" said one of the decepticons.

**To be continued in Chapter 3: Wreck and Rule. In addition, don't forget to review.**


End file.
